lokitfandomcom-20200213-history
Materiale Rimosso Blood Omen
Blood Omen è il primo gioco della saga di Legacy of Kain, e l'unico che non è stato sviluppato internamente dalla Crystal Dynamics. Si sà poco di ciò che è stato cancellato rispetto ai suoi sequel. Armi e Abilità La Spada d'Ossa Secondo la pagina web della Silicon Knights, un'arma chiamata Spada d'Ossa era stata pianificata per Blood Omen, anche se essa non è presente nella versione finale. Pare che sarebbe stata in qualche modo correlata con l'Armatura d'Ossa, ma non ci sono informazioni delle sue funzioni nel gioco purtroppo. Tuttavia parte di quest'arma è sopravvissuta nel gioco finale, anche se non utilizzabile. Infatti nei filmati in 3D Vorador brandisce una Spada "ibrida" in quanto possiede l'elsa della Spada d'Ossa cancellata e una lama più corta della Mietitrice d'Anime. In un forum un membro chiamato "Master L" ha notato che nei concept art del gioco presenti anche nella versione per PC, Vorador brandisce quast'arma, ma la lama è dritta, mentre quella in gioco è serpeggiante come la Mietitrice. Non si sà se sono esistente degli screenshot di questa Spada d'Ossa. Tuttavia non si ha neanche la certezza che sia stata programmata nel gioco o solo pianificata a livello concettuale. Inizialmente l'arma di Vorador era conosciuta come "Mietitrice d'Ossa" (Mietitrice d'Anime + Spada d'Ossa), finchè non ha avuto il nome ufficiale di "Spada Ibrida di Vorador". SPADA OSSA 1.jpg|Vorador in Blood Omen SPADA OSSA 2.jpg|Vorador attacca Malek SPADA OSSA 4.jpg|Vorador in Blood Omen SPADA OSSA 5.jpg|La spada di Vorador contro l'alabarda di Malek SPADA OSSA 6.jpg|Vorador in Blood Omen SPADA OSSA E VORADOR ART.jpg|Vorador e Malek in un concept art SPADA OSSA E VORADOR ART 2.jpg|Vorador in un concept art Metro Magico da cinque Tier La build prerelease del 12 luglio 1996 aveva un metro magico ben diverso nell'HUD del giocatore. Nella versione finale del gioco, la magia era misurata da un unica fila verticale di rune, ma in questa versione del gioco, se il giocatore avesse trovato tutti i potenziamenti energetici, essi sarebbero stati sufficienti per riempire la barra cinque volte, ed ogni barra era rappresentata da rune con colori diversi. Il livello più basso era di colore viola, il secondo blu, il terzo verde, il quarto arancione ed il quinto rosso. Questo schema di colori è stato mantenuto solo per i globi di ricarica energetica, che possono essere trovate in tutta la mappa di gioco. I fan di lunga data della Silicon Knights ricorderanno questo stesso schema di colori negli incantesimi del gioco Eternal Darkness e dalla scala di rarità degli oggetti in Too Human. Questo pattern usato nell'UI o nel gioco in generale sembra essere il motivo di colori preferito del direttore Denis Dyack. In questa versione dell'HUD non è presente la meridiana, che fu aggiunta nel settembre 1996. Scudo di Forza Scudo di Forza, Assorbimagia e una versione più limitata del Repel, erano tre magie distinte nelle prime builds di Blood Omen, per essere più precisi, nella versione del 12 luglio 1996. Le icone dello Scudo di Forza e di Assorbimagia erano ancora presenti nella versione del 15 settembre 1996, ma non era possibile ottenerle giocando regolarmente in quella versione. Lo Scudo di Forza avrebbe dovuto proteggere il giocatore dai danni da mischia e da altri attacchi simili, ma non dagli attacchi magici o ad attacchi a proiettile. Era ottenibile nel Dungeon dello Scudo di Forza e di Assorbimagia, assolutamente necessaria per accedere a certe aree di gioco (come il Bastione di Malek), dal momento che questa magia era l'unica in grado di prevenire la morte istantanea dalle palle meccaniche rotanti in quella versione di Blood Omen. Al rilascio del gioco completo, tutte e tre le magie furono unite in un unico incantesimo completo capace di proteggere da ogni tipo di danno che ha ottenuto il nome dell'ormai nota magia Repel. Altre informazioni sono disponibili nella sezione dedicata al Dungeon dello Scudo di Forza e dell'Assorbimagia. Scudo di forza2.JPG|Scudo di Forza Assorbimagia Assorbimagia, Scudo di Forza e una versione più limitata del Repel, erano tre magie distinte nelle prime builds di Blood Omen, per essere più precisi, nella versione del 12 luglio 1996. Le icone dello Scudo di Forza e di Assorbimagia erano ancora presenti nella versione del 15 settembre 1996, ma non era possibile ottenerle giocando regolarmente in quella versione. Assorbimagia avrebbe dovuto proteggere il giocatore dalle magie, ma non dagli attacchi da mischia o ad attacchi a proiettile. Era ottenibile nel Dungeon dello Scudo di Forza e di Assorbimagia. Al rilascio del gioco completo, tutte e tre le magie furono unite in un unico incantesimo completo capace di proteggere da ogni tipo di danno che ha ottenuto il nome dell'ormai nota magia Repel. Altre informazioni sono disponibili nella sezione dedicata al Dungeon dello Scudo di Forza e dell'Assorbimagia. Assorbimagia2.JPG|Assorbimagia Lo Scudo e Altri Misteri Normalmente in Blood Omen un murale indica l'oggetto o l'abilità che si avrebbe dovuto ottenere nel dungeon. Un membro di un forum che si chiamava "Sade Lyrate" ha notato che almeno due murali non avevano questa caratteristica. A Nachtjolm in un'armaria vi è il murale di uno scudo luminoso, apparentemente lo stesso scudo appeso nel muro della sala delle udienze di Malek. Mentre dentro un'edificio di Coorhagen vi è un murale della Spada di Ferro di Kain. Non ci sono prove certe che inizialmente si pensava di dare a Kain uno scudo o/e se all'inizio Kain doveva iniziare il gioco senza la Spada di Ferro. Gli sviluppatori non hanno mai detto nulla su tale argomento. Inoltre come ha sottolineato un membro di un furom: Azreal, ha notato altri due murali a Coorhagen, un Mietitore e i cittadini morenti. MURALE SPADA DI FERRO.jpg|Un murale con la Spada di Kain MURALE MIETITORE.jpg|Un murale con un Mietitore d'anime a Coorhagen MURALE PIAGA.jpg|Un'altro murale di Coorhagen SCUDO DI MALEK.jpg|Uno scudo appeso nel muro della sala delle udienze di Malek Aree Cancellate Dungeons della Cripta Aggiuntivi Almeno tre dungeon della cripta simili a quelli del Mausoleo di Kain sono stati eliminati dal gioco in meno di quattro mesi prima dal suo rilascio. Queste aree sono presenti nella build di gioco del 12 luglio 1996 ed erano localizzati nello stesso cimitero del mausoleo. Nella versione finale del gioco, l'intero edificio centrale della cripta è stato rimosso e gli ingressi degli edifici rimanenti sono stati rielaborati. Cimitero beta.JPG|Comparazione del Cimitero del 12/07/1996 Cimitero finale.JPG|Comparazione del Cimitero della versione finale Un tema comune per tutti e tra i dungeon della cripta rimossi è l'uso di ostacoli "rotatori" che non perdonano. Questi sono molto simili ad alcuni presenti nella versione finale del gioco, ma in questa build precedente del gioco era possibile attivarli solo una volta. Se il giocatore non fosse stato in grado di esplorare questi dungeon correttamente, avrebbe perso per sempre l'opportunità di ottenere diversi potenziamenti per la magia e la salute, con solo l'accesso al punto di salvataggio per permettere di fare altri tentativi. Dungeon 1-1.JPG|Dungeon della Cripta 1 rimosso del 12/07/1996 - M0000700 Dungeon 1-2.JPG|Dungeon della Cripta 1 rimosso del 12/07/1996 - M0000701 Dungeon 1-3.JPG|Dungeon della Cripta 1 rimosso del 12/07/1996 - M0000702 Dungeon 2-1.JPG|Dungeon della Cripta 2 rimosso del 12/07/1996 - M0000810 Dungeon 3-1.JPG|Dungeon della Cripta 3 rimosso del 12/07/1996 - M0000900 Dungeon 3-2.JPG|Dungeon della Cripta 3 rimosso del 12/07/1996 - M0000901 Dungeon 3-3.JPG|Dungeon della Cripta 3 rimosso del 12/07/1996 - M0000902 Dungeon 3-4.JPG|Dungeon della Cripta 3 rimosso del 12/07/1996 - M0000903 Alcuni elementi di questi dungeon rimossi sono stati riutilizzati per creare diversi dungeon della cripta presenti nella versione finale del gioco. Questi dungeon cancellati occupavano le mappe 7, 8 e 9 nella build precedente di gioco, mentre quella in cui sono stati riutilizzati nel gioco finale è la mappa 13. Fontane di Sangue Rimosse Numerose Fontane di Sangue sono state rimosse da Blood Omen. Una di esse avrebbe dato a Kain l'immunità alle stagnanti acque paludose della Fortesta di Termegent, probabilmente all'inizio era questa l'idea per fargli raggiungere la Villa di Vorador. Un'altra invece avrebbe potenziato le sue abilità "vampiresche", tuttavia non è specificato a cosa intendeva dire con questo potenziamento. Le frasi di queste due fontane sono ancora presenti nei file di gioco, ma inutilizzate. Secondo alcuni dialoghi aggiuntivi sembra che le Fontane di Sangue vengano descritte come funzione di ricaricare semplicemente la vita di Kain e/o l'energia magica. Forse inizialmente le fontane avrebbero avuto un ruolo diverso nel gioco e potevano essere usate più di una volta invece di dare poteri a Kain. Dungeon Rimosso (M51, S00 e S10) La build del 12 luglio 1996 di Blood Omen includeva un Dungeon rimosso pieno di oggetti bonus, il cui ingresso era posizionato a nord-est della Forgia dello Spirito dei Laceratori, nella mappa overworld 01, sezione 81. Questo dungeon era la mappa 51, sezione 00 e 10, e mappe con questi valori numerici non esistono nella build del 15 settembre o nel gioco finale, sebbene esistano altre sezioni della mappa 51, piene di oggetti bonus. Sono presenti due percorsi nell'entrata del dungeon, il secondo però non è accessibile senza usare la Forma Nebbia. L'ingresso dispone di una statua di cui si parlerà nella sezione riguardante le Statue Misteriose. Nella versione del 12 luglio, il dungeon usa gli stessi tileset del Ritiro di Nupraptor, inclusa la porta a forma di teschio gigante presente in fondo alla stanza con il cervello dipinto sul pavimento (mappa 15, sezione 14). La stanza contiene una fiala per potenziare l'energia vitale, ed una runa per potenziare l'energia magica. E' presente una piattaforma d'arrivo di teletrasporto inutilizzata nella mappa 51, sezione 10, e la prima camera di questa sezione ha porte inutilizzabili sui lati est ed ovest. Forse in una build precedente a questa, questo dungeon era addirittura più esteso. Dungeon Cancellato2.JPG|Stanze del Dungeon Rimosso - Mappa 51, sezione 00 Ritiro di Nupraptor - Cervello.JPG|Comparazione con il Ritiro di Nupraptor - Mappa 15, sezione 14 Avamposti Rimossi La build di Blood Omen del 12 luglio 1996 includeva almeno 3 sezione dell'overworld che comprendevano un totale di sette avamposti formati da castelli/torri che non sono presenti nella versione finale del gioco. Molte di queste aree non sono terminate in questa build e risultano inaccessibili. I loro nomi sono attualmente ignoti. Avamposto eliminato2.JPG|Avamposti rimossi - Mappa 01, sezione 44 Avamposto eliminato3.JPG|Avamposti rimossi - Mappa 01, sezione 54 Città e Accampamento Rimossi La build di Blood Omen del 12 luglio 1996 comprendeva una città abbastanza consistente, un'area agricola e un accampamento di tende vicino alla parte centrale della mappa del mondo. L'intera zona fu rimossa dal gioco prima del suo rilascio. Il nome di questa città è attualmente ignoto. Città Rimossa con Pozzo L'utente Hallfiry mandò al sito The Lost Worlds un trailer promozionale del 1996 contenente vari giochi della Crystal Dynamics. Vi sono varie clip di Blood Omen e provengono chiaramente da una build alfa del gicoo, dal momento è che visibile la barra magica a 5 tier. Una di queste clip mostra una città sconosciuta con un pozzo. L'unico altro pozzo noto nel gioco è presente in una degli Avamposti Rimossi della build del 12 luglio 1996, che però, non si trova vicino ad un edificio con mura in pietra come quello del video. Non si conosce nient'altro riguardo quest'area al momento. Tunnel Esteso di Willendorf Nella versione finale di Blood Omen, il tunnel che porta da Willendorf alle Terre della Nemesi è composto da tre stanze distinte, più una stanza per salvare. Nella build del gioco del 12 luglio 1996 invece aveva ben 12 stanze distinte per questa stessa area, componendo un lungo viaggio attraverso paludi sotterranee ed altri ostacoli. E' probabile che la decisione di rimuovere questa zona avvenne non appena si decise di rimuovere la Fontana del Sangue che garantiva immunità ai danni delle zone paludose, dato che gran parte delle stanze avevano significative zone paludose. Willendorf estesa1.JPG|Stanza del tunnel esteso di Willendorf - M0005800 Willendorf estesa2.JPG|Stanza del tunnel esteso di Willendorf - M0005810 Willendorf estesa3.JPG|Stanza del tunnel esteso di Willendorf - M0005811 Willendorf estesa4.JPG|Stanza del tunnel esteso di Willendorf - M0005812 Willendorf estesa5.JPG|Stanza del tunnel esteso di Willendorf - M0005813 Willendorf estesa6.JPG|Stanza del tunnel esteso di Willendorf - M0005814 Willendorf estesa7.JPG|Stanza del tunnel esteso di Willendorf - M0005815 Willendorf estesa8.JPG|Stanza del tunnel esteso di Willendorf - M0005820 Willendorf estesa9.JPG|Stanza del tunnel esteso di Willendorf - M0005821 Willendorf estesa10.JPG|Stanza del tunnel esteso di Willendorf - M0005822 Willendorf estesa11.JPG|Stanza del tunnel esteso di Willendorf - M0005823 Dungeon dello Scudo di Forza e dell'Assorbimagia Nella precedente build di Blood Omen del 12 luglio 1996, vi erano tre magie di protezione: Scudo di Forza, Assorbimagia e Repel. I primi due sarebbero dovuti essere ottenuti nello stesso dungeon, il quale sarebbe stato accessibile da Cooraghen. Quando tutti e tre le magie sono state unite in un'unica magia (anch'essa chiamata "Repel"), l'originale dungeon del Repel fu totalmente rimosso, mentre il dungeon che originariamente avrebbe dovuto ospitare le magie Scudo di Forza e Assorbimagia, fu convertito per ospitare la versione modificata del Repel. Nel sito di The Lost Worlds è possibile accedere ad un video walkthough del dungeon dello Scudo di Forza e dell'Assorbimagia, che include anche le due magie rimosse. Città o Villaggio Congelato Nella build di Blood Omen del 12 luglio 1996, vi è il residuo di un'area cancellata: l'interno di un edificio con due cadaveri ricoperti di ghiaccio. Presumibilmente, questo edificio era situato vicino all'angolo a nord della mappa del mondo di gioco. HCMS Bitter Nel febbraio 2010, dei fan russi della saga di Legacy of Kain stavano indagando in profondità Blood Omen per poter ricreare alla perfezione le mappe in 3D per il loro progetto di Blood Omnicide (Blood Omen in 3D) e per pura casualità si sono imbattuti in una zona segreta che era stata sigillata nella versione finale del gioco, ma che avrebbe portato a una zona cancellata ancora presente nei file di gioco. Questa zona è nota come "HCMS Bitter", ovvero una nave pirata col nome del suo capitano, inoltre a Wasserbunde vi è una taverna con un nome simile. Questa taverna (Capitano Sudz Bitter) è la chiave per entrare nella zona eliminata. Infatti vi è un'entrata segreta sigillata nel retro della taverna che è accessibile solo con i cheats per passare attraverso i muri. In questa entrata segreta vi è un teletrasportatore, che porterà Kain direttamente al ponte della nave pirata, dove sono presenti moltissimi Cuori delle Tenebre e come nemici dei pirati pronti a proteggere la propria nave. Nel ponte è presente un'altro teletrasportatore che porterà il giocatore ha una zona con una nave distrutta, probabilmente dalla stessa Bitter. Questa zona è molto più grande e vi è anche una baia in cui i pirati stanno sotterrano i propri forzieri. Attualmente è sconosciuto del perchè la Bitter è stata rimossa dal gioco prima del suo rilascio. Inoltre vi è una stranissima coincidenza su Soul Reaver. Probabilmente uno scherzo della Crystal Dynamics a conoscienza di questa zona cancellata. Divine Shadow infatti ha fatto notare che in Soul Reaver vi è una nave ancorata che si trova all'incirca nella stessa zona della Bitter di Blood Omen (entrambe si trovano a nord-est dei Pilastri). WASSARBUNDE PIRATA 1.jpg|Tavarna del Capitano Sudz Bitter WASSARBUNDE PIRATA 2.jpg|Tavarna del Capitano Sudz Bitter WASSARBUNDE PIRATA 3.jpg|L'entrata sul retro WASSARBUNDE PIRATA 4.jpg|Il teletrasportatore NAVE PIRATA 1.jpg|Una parte della nave NAVE PIRATA 2.jpg|Una parte della nave NAVE PIRATA 3.jpg|Una parte della nave NAVE PIRATA 4.jpg|Una parte della nave NAVE PIRATA 5.jpg|Una parte della nave PIRATA DISTRUTTA 1.jpg|Nave distrutta dalla Bitter PIRATA DISTRUTTA 2.jpg|Nave distrutta dalla Bitter PIRATA DISTRUTTA 3.jpg|Nave distrutta dalla Bitter PIRATA DISTRUTTA 4.jpg|Pirati che seppelliscono i propri tesori PIRATA DISTRUTTA 5.jpg|Pirati che seppelliscono i propri tesori PIRATA MAPPA 1.jpg|HCMS Bitter (ponte) PIRATA MAPPA 2.jpg|Nave distrutta NAVE SR1 1.jpg|Nave di Soul Reaver NAVE SR1 2.jpg|Nave di Soul Reaver NAVE SR1 3.jpg|Nave di Soul Reaver Statue Misteriose Nel settembre 2018, Ben Lincoln, amministratore del sito The Lost Worlds, ricevette un'e-mail da Mooky Makooky che gli chiese a proposito di un dettaglio presente nei giochi di Blood Omen che esso non aveva mai notato: all'ingresso della grotta della Forgia dello Spirito dei Laceratori vi è in cima una statua. Mooky Makooky, chiese se potesse rappresentare Pazuzu, un antico demone mesopotamico. La build pre-release del gioco del 12 luglio 1996 presenta la stessa statua in una seconda grotta, accessibile solo tramite la Forma Nebbia. Essa è una zona opzionale piena di oggetti bonus. Statue misteriose2.JPG|La build del 12/07/1996 con una seconda caverna con la statua Si presume che queste statue in origine avrebbero dovuto indicare quali grotte ospitavano le Forge dello Spirito, dal momento che nelle versioni note del gioco, esse sono le uniche caverne associate a figure demoniache. Tuttavia ci sono poche prove riguardo ciò al momento. Città di Avernus Originale La Silicon Knights disse che negli ultimi sei mesi circa dello sviluppo di Blood Omen aggiunsero una notevole quantità di risorse nel gioco (40 personaggi in-game sono stati aumentati a 190, 40 set di terreni sono stati aumentati ad oltre 600). Il cambiamento avvenuto alla città di Avernus tra il 12 luglio 1996 fino al rilascio del gioco nel mese di ottobre di quello stesso anno è uno degli esempi più lampanti di ciò. Qui vi è la città di Avernus come appariva nella build del 12 luglio. Avernus originale1.JPG|Mappa 04, sezione 03 - M0003501 Avernus originale2.JPG|Mappa 04, sezione 03 - Cattedrale Qui sotto invece c'è la stessa città, ma nella versione finale del gioco. Avernus finale1.JPG|M0003501 Avernus finale2.JPG|M0003502 Avernus finale3.JPG|Cattedrale Praticamente ogni aspetto del suo design è stato migliorato, ma allo stesso tempo, le dimensioni dell'area sembrano essere state sostanzialmente ridotte di conseguenza. Se si esamina più nel dettaglio le versioni alfa e beta, Avernus inizialmente avrebbe dovuto avere 100 sezioni di mappe, poi ridotte temporaneamente a 27 nella build del 12 luglio ed aumentate a 48 nella versione finale del gioco. Dungeon del Repel Originario Nella precedente build di Blood Omen del 12 luglio 1996, vi erano tre magie di protezione: Scudo di Forza, Assorbimagia e Repel. I primi due sarebbero dovuti essere ottenuti nello stesso dungeon, il quale sarebbe stato accessibile da Cooraghen. Quando tutti e tre le magie sono state unite in un'unica magia (anch'essa chiamata "Repel"), l'originale dungeon del Repel fu totalmente rimosso, mentre il dungeon che originariamente avrebbe dovuto ospitare le magie Scudo di Forza e Assorbimagia, fu convertito per ospitare la versione modificata del Repel. Nella build del 12 luglio 1996, l'ingresso del dungeon del Repel originario si trovava vicino al Dark Eden. Perciò, il giocatore non avrebbe avuto accesso al Repel fino a quando non avrebbe completato il Bastione di Malek. Il video walkthought presente nel sito di The Lost Worlds, mostra l'intero dungeon cancellato e la versione iniziale della magia stessa. Essa avrebbe dovuto rispedire al mittenti attacchi magici a distanza ed altri attacchi a proiettile, ma non avrebbe dato alcuna protezione contro i danni da mischia. Il video mostra anche una descrizione differente del Cuore delle Tenebre, in cui Kain afferma che può essere usato illimitatamente, ma che avrebbe consumato energia magica. Ciò potrebbe riferirsi ad una build addirittura precedente a questa, dal momento che il Cuore delle Tenebre è un oggetto consumabile (non una magia) in tutte le build note del gioco. Dungeon Repel originale1.JPG|Stanza del dungeon della magia Repel - 12/07/1996 - M0002700 Dungeon Repel originale2.JPG|Stanza del dungeon della magia Repel - 12/07/1996 - M0002701 Dungeon Repel originale3.JPG|Stanza del dungeon della magia Repel - 12/07/1996 - M0002702 Dungeon Repel originale4.JPG|Stanza del dungeon della magia Repel - 12/07/1996 - M0002704 Dungeon Repel originale5.JPG|Stanza del dungeon della magia Repel - 12/07/1996 - M0002705 Dungeon Repel originale6.JPG|Stanza del dungeon della magia Repel - 12/07/1996 - M0002710 Dungeon Repel originale7.JPG|Stanza del dungeon della magia Repel - 12/07/1996 - M0002711 Personaggi Nomi iniziali dei Personaggi La maggior parte del cast di Blood Omen ha avuto almeno una revisione dei loro nomi. Nel materiale bonus di Defiance è stato rivelato che Vorador è stato temporaneamente rinominato Infernum per poi ritornare Vorador. Inoltre si crede che anche Kain avesse un'altro nome inizialmente, tuttavia è presente solamente una lista degli NPC con il loro nome iniziale, quindi Kain non è presente fra di essi. Per finire il gioco inizialmente era intitolato "The Pillars of Nosgoth", ma solo una piccola parte di questo titolo è sopravvisuto nei file di gioco in quanto vi è un file nominato pill.big. BRIDENAL.jpg|Moebius/Bridenal nei materiali bonus di Defiance INFERNUM.jpg|Vorador/Infernum nei materiali bonus di Defiance NOMI INIZIALI.jpg|Lista degli NPC di Blood Omen con i loro nomi iniziali Lupo il Macellaio Lupo il Macellaio era un personaggio minore che fu cancellato qualche tempo prima del luglio del 1996. La versione finale del gioco e la beta del settembre 1996 contengono porte di selezione di livello contrassegnate con il nome LUPO, ma non sono funzionali. Nella versione alfa del luglio 1996, la porta è funzionale e conduce all'area della mascella del Ritiro di Nupraptor. Non è chiaro se ciò è dovuto al fatto che Lupo dovesse apparire in quest'area o se fosse un riferimento obsoleto alla sezione di mappa che è stato riproposta per far parte del ritiro in seguito alla cancellazione di Lupo dal gioco. Lupo1.JPG|La mascella del Ritiro di Nupraptor - M0001507 - Lupo Destination Il recording script di questo NPC è disponibile fra gli script di Blood Omen e ha varie frasi nella pagine 28 che sembrano essere dedicate a questo personaggio. Le frasi di Lupo, sebbene siano presenti nello script, esse non sono mai state doppiate, mentre alcune non hanno nulla di particolare, altre sembrano dare un profilo a questo personaggio, in particolare questa: "I ate them, I did! They said I was mad... I showed them who was mad...", che tradotta sarebbe "Li ho mangiati, l'ho fatto! Dissero che ero pazzo... gli ho mostrato chi era pazzo...", andando a suggerire che il personaggio sarebbe stato un cannibale e forse avrebbe dovuto vendere carne umana nel suo negozio. I dati di gioco suggeriscono anche che il suo incontro sarebbe dovuto avvenire all'inizio del capitolo di Nupraptor in una delle città visitate da Kain dopo essere andato ai Pilastri per la prima volta, perciò è possibile che sarebbe dovuto apparire a Steinchencroe, Nachtolm o a Wasserbunde. Lupo inoltre, assieme alla ragazza servitrice catatonica, è l'unico personaggio minore presente nella lista di personaggio negli script di Blood Omen. Per finire, sebbene non esista alcuno sprite di Lupo nei dati di gioco, è probabile che avrebbe dovuto usare lo sprite dei normali macellai. William il Giusto e Re Ottmar Nella versione finale di Blood Omen, la storia avviene in un epoca in cui un malvagio tiranno (la Nemesi) è pronto a conquistare il mondo. La Nemesi era conosciuta come William il Giusto in gioventù, ma, come viene a sapere il giocare durante la partita, è stato reso malvagio. Nell'epoca in cui il gioco è ambientato rimane solamente un sovrano con un esercito che ha la possibilità di sconfiggere la Nemesi, Re Ottmar di Willendorf. Kain deve convincere Ottmar a combattere verso la fine del gioco. Una sorprendente quantità di prove suggeriscono che questa parte del gioco doveva essere pesantemente differente. Porte di selezione livello Nella build di Blood Omen del 12 luglio 1996 la configurazione delle porte di selezione livello è la seguente: *Le porte di selezione area contrassegnate con i nomi VVIL e NEMS trasportano entrambe Kain nella città di Willendorf. *La porta di selezione boss contrassegnata con il nome VVIL trasporta Kain alla sala del trono di Re Ottmar. *La porta di selezione boss contrassegnata con il nome BILL trasporta Kain alla boss battle contro William il Giusto. Nella build del 15 settembre e nella versione finale del gioco: *La porta di selezione area contrassegnata con il nome NEMS trasporta Kain alla fortezza della Nemesi. *La porta di selezione boss contrassegnata con il nome VVIL trasporta Kain alla boss battle contro William il GIusto. *La porta di selezione boss contrassegnata con il BILL è stata rimossa. Stanze Boss e altre location in-game Nella build del 12 luglio 1996, la sala del trono di Re Ottmar è una zona più estesa e ha le dimensioni e la forma simile alle stanze in cui si affrontano Nupraptor, Malek ed Azimuth. La battaglia contro William il Giusto avviene in una versione più piccola della "sala della mappa" della sua fortezza, il che suggerisce che il suo inserimento come boss sia stato alquanto recente. Nella build del 15 settembre 1996 e nella versione finale del gioco, la sala del trono di Re Ottmar fu notevolmente rimpicciolita, mentre William il Giusto ebbe una stanza in cui combatterlo più elaborata. Nella build del 12 luglio 1996, il castello di William il Giusto in tutte le epoche era composto da oggetti ancora in sviluppo ed incompleti, rendendo la zona quasi totalmente differente dalla sua versione finale, come se la sua progettazione fosse iniziata solo di recente. Incoerenze dei vestiti e dell'aspetto Come molte community di Legacy of Kain hanno notato, la versione finale dell'armatura di William il Giusto indossa un'armatura minacciosa nera e rossa con corna, che poco si sposa con l'appellativo "il Giusto". Quest'incoerenza aveva talmente poco senso che il suo aspetto fu pesantemente retconnato dall'artista della serie Daniel Cabuco in Soul Reaver 2. Inoltre, il castello di William il Giusto era decorato con stendardi rossi che ricordano quelli della Germania nazista anche nel passato di Nosgoth (immagine presente all'inizio di questa sezione). Mappa del mondo di gioco dell'alfa e la mappa di William il Giusto Nelle versioni precedenti del gioco vi era una mappa differente del mondo di gioco, nella quale non c'era traccia della fortezza nell'angolo a nord-est della mappa (zona nota come "Le Terre della Nemesi" nella versione finale del gioco), mentre Willendorf era rappresentata come una città-fortezza che comprendeva l'intera area popolata a partire dalle Miniere Provinciali. Nel castello di William il Giusto, vi era una stanza con una mappa di Nosgoth. Questa mappa ha dei pugnali conficcati in certe zone, che sembrano indicare zona già sotto il dominio di William il Giusto (e forse di Moebius) o a cui mira conquistare. Uno dei pugnali è conficcato nella città di Willendorf. Nella versione finale del gioco, questa mappa è visibile 50 anni prima della sconfitta di Ottmar per mano della Nemesi, perciò è più sensato pensare che questa mappa in origine sarebbe dovuta comparire durante il presente. Mappa BO1 alfa.JPG|Mappa del mondo alfa Mappa William.JPG|Mappa di William il Giusto Cinematiche I filmati 3D renderizzati per Blood Omen sono stati creati molto prima della maggior parte degli altri contenuti. Nel video del volo in Forma Pipistrello, la città è raffigurata come era nella mappa di mondo alfa. Willendorf1.JPG|Willendorf - 01 Willendorf2.JPG|Willendorf - 02 Willendorf3.JPG|WIllendorf - 03 Verso la fine del gioco, Kain ha viaggiato nel passato di Nosgoth, dove il castello di William il Giusto fa una breve apparizione, com'è visibile all'inizio di questa sezione. Questo è chiaramente lo stesso modello 3D castello di Willendorf con una colorazione diversa per farlo sembrare più tetro. William il Giusto o la Nemesi, non compaiono in nessuna cinematica in nessuna versione nota del gioco. Ciò suggerisce nuovamente che questo personaggio era separato e subì un cambiamento relativamente tardi durante lo sviluppo del gioco. Ciò è implicato anche da vari dati presenti nelle versioni alfa e beta del gioco. Teorie E' possibile che William il Giusto e Ottmar in origine furono ideati come stesso personaggio, e che "Ottmar" in realtà fu originariamente ideato come una versione anziana di William il Giusto con dialoghi registrati da un altro doppiatore dopo che la storia fu cambiata. Il che andrebbe a spiegare le prove riportate sopra: *Il castello di Willendorf e la fortezza della Nemesi appaiono identici perché originariamente erano la stessa zona. *Non vi era nulla nella prima mappa a nord-est se non una zona vuota. *Le porte della selezione di livello della build del 12 luglio 1996 sarebbero coerenti con le location rivisitate, eccezion fatta per la porta con il nome BILL, che potrebbe essere un'aggiunta successiva. *La minacciosa armatura nera e rossa originariamente doveva essere indossata solo dalla Nemesi, mentre William il Giusto sarebbe stato vestito da "Ottmar" di bianco e dorato. Argomentazioni a sfavore Nessuna delle prove sopra riportate sono conclusive, e possono avere altre spiegazioni. I primi materiali di riferimento noti (vale a dire gli script dei dialoghi delle cinematiche di Blood Omen) si riferiscono a William il Giusto e ad Ottmar come due personaggi distinti, ma William il Giusto e la Nemesi come lo stesso personaggio, e questa sceneggiatura fu terminata nel 22 agosto 1995, undici mesi prima della creazione della build di gioco del 12 luglio 1996. Se il cambiamento citato prima fosse avvenuto dunque, perché vi sono rimasugli di questa storia iniziale dopo tanto tempo? Inoltre, il tentativo di ideare un'ipotetica trama dove William il Giusto e Ottmar sono la stessa persona fa sorgere delle spinose domande: *Cosa avrebbe spinto Kain a combattere contro William il Giusto da anziano? *Se la storia originale prevedeva che William continuava ad esistere nel presente di Nosgoth senza diventare la Nemesi, cosa avrebbe spinto Kain ad andare nel passato? *Sarebbero stati coinvolti ulteriori viaggi nel tempo? Esempio, Kain avrebbe uccidere William il Giusto nel presente, in seguito Kain (o Moebius) avrebbe viaggiato nel passato e cambia la storia in modo che William diventasse la Nemesi, portando Kain a viaggiare nuovamente nel passato per ucciderlo prima che diventasse la Nemesi? *William il Giusto sarebbe dovuto diventare comunque la Nemesi o il ruolo lo avrebbe preso qualcun altro (come Moebius per esempio)? Eventi Un Traditore nel Cerchio Uno dei dialoghi inutilizzati di Blood Omen è una versione più lunga della discussione tra Mortanius e Anarcrothe che avviene a fine gioco. In questo dialogo "non tagliato", Anarcrothe accusa Mortanius di essere il "traditore del cerchio". Lì Mortanius ammette di essere stato l'assassino di Ariel e spiega tutte le sue motivazioni che gli hanno fatto compiere le sue azioni nella storia. Tuttavia questo dialogo probabilmente è stato tagliato perché ridondante in quanto si capiva ugualmente tutto, anche dalla lotta fra i due. Il dialogo tagliato avviene immediatamente prima dell'inizio della cinematica nella build di Blood Omen del 12 luglio 1996. Questo dialogo può essere scaricato online in siti come The Lost Worlds, il contenuto è identico alla ricostruzione fatta nel 2002, ma di qualità superiore. Viene trasmesso solo tramite audio siccome il giocatore non può muoversi durante questo dialogo, mentre Kain rimaneva fermo fisso dietro ai Pilastri. Boss Battle contro Malek Alternativa La versione di Blood Omen del 12 luglio 1996 presenta una versione alternativa e incompleta della battaglia tra Kain e Malek. In questa versione era necessario usare la Mazza per colpire Malek, fino a quando non si sente il suono del "metallo vibrante". Quando questo sibilo/vibrazione avviene, è possibile bere il sangue di Malek. Curiosamente il suo sangue era di colore rosso, non blu (come dovrebbe essere essendo uno spettro), nonostante non avesse più un corpo fisico. Una volta bevuto tutto il suo sangue, l'armatura sarebbe collassata al suolo temporaneamente, come avviene nella versione finale del gioco dopo averlo danneggiato con mezzi convenzionali. Dopo cinque volte che ciò avviene, la sua armatura avrebbe dovuto rimanere a terra in pezzi. Questa boss battle non è completa e perciò non scatena il suo attacco finale "ondata energetica" (sebbene fossero presenti informazioni degli sprite inerenti a ciò nei dati di gioco), né era possibile usare la pedana di teletrasporto nell'angolo a sud-est della stanza. E' interessante notare che se Kain avesse usato il Respiro di Odio in questa build, Malek avrebbe iniziato ad attaccare le armature vuote anziché Kain. Questa versione della boss battle potrebbe essere stata progettata dopo la rimozione del design ad open-world del gioco, dal momento che senza una struttura lineare, dato che non vi era alcuna garanzia che il giocatore avrebbe raggiunto Malek con la Mazza. Nella versione finale di gioco, la Mazza non causa alcun danno a Malek. E' probabile che il combattimento sia stato semplificato dal momento che non era intuitivo l'utilità della Mazza contro Malek, ne tanto meno la necessità di bergli il sangue. Nel sito di The Lost Worlds è possibile scaricare un video che illustra l'uso della Mazza, bere sangue e del Respiro di Odio in questa prima versione della battaglia. La Partita a Scacchi Fra tutti i materiali rimossi da Blood Omen, probabilmente la partita a scacchi è la più famosa (ed infame). Essa venne brevemente descritta nel FQA della Silicon Knights: In origine vi era una partita a scacchi nella Villa di Vorador, ma fu scoperto un grave bug prima del rilascio, e per non ritardarlo, fu rimossa all'ultimo minuto. La partita a scacchi era una tavola con persone vere che Vorador organizzò per sfidare Kain. Kain avrebbe dovuto decidere quale pezzo muovere usando il Controllo Mentale, e se avesse commesso un errore, i pezzi avrebbero preso vita e lo avrebbero attaccato. La mossa corretta comprendeva fare uno scacco matto, come i normali scacchi. Chris Bruno (impiegato di lunga data della Crystal Dynamics), giocò di fatto alla partita a scacchi durante lo sviluppo di Blood Omen. Le sue parole su questa sezione furono "Ricordi di aver provato la partita a scacchi di Vorador per BO1, ma non stava funzionando molto bene verso il ciclo finale dello sviluppo di gioco, quindi fu tagliata. Nell'estate 2018, lo staff del sito The Lost Worlds, ottenne diverse builds pre-riascio di Blood Omen che presentavano la partita a scacchi. Nell'articolo dedicato dello stesso sito, vi è un video della versione più stabile delle due builds. Roy Wiedhonhoeft fornì al sito The Lost Worlds lo screenshot della partita a scacchi reperibile anche in questo articolo della wiki. Questo screenshot proviene dal numero 30 della rivista EGM2 (dicembre 1996). L'orologio presente nello screenshot, suggerisce che provenisse da un MacOS dell'epoca. Come l'immagine fu estratta è attualmente ignoto. Il Re avversario pare dovesse essere Ottmar, un possibile presagio della futura morte del re più avanti nel gioco. SCACCHI 1.jpg|Screenshot della partita a scacchi con descrizione Cinematiche Rimosse Almeno cinque cinematiche furono scriptate, ma non inserite in nessuna versione nota del gioco. Il video originale denominato "Act 1" è noto per essere stato realizzato. Attualmente è ignoto se gli altri sono stati renderizzati o se esistono solamente come script. Le descrizioni delle seguenti cinematiche provengono dai dialoghi cinematografici disponibili negli script di Blood Omen. Act 1 (Originale) Questa cinematica avrebbe dovuto mostrare l'assassinio di Kain al posto di rappresentarla in-game. Questa cinematica viene approfondita sulla sezione dedicata chiamata "Assassinio di Kain in FMV". La documentazione ottenuta più recentemente fa riferimento alla cinematica introduttiva come "Act 1", mentre quella precedente fa riferimento a questa cinematica cancellata come fosse l'introduzione chiamandola "Intro/Cycling Demo/Act 1". Act 3 Questa cinematica avrebbe dovuto rappresentare Kain bere sangue per la prima volta subito dopo aver ucciso i suoi assassini, implicando che non avrebbe dovuto impararlo al mausoleo. Act 5 Questa cinematica sarebbe avvenuto ad un certo punto dopo l'incontro con Ariel ai Pilastri e prima della battaglia contro Malek. Il suo contenuto preciso non è noto, dato che questa cinematica fu cancellata del tutto prima del 22 agosto 1995 (data degli script dei dialoghi delle cinematiche, e la prima data di riferimento per i contenuti disponibile). Act 6 Questa cinematica avrebbe dovuto mostrare Kain in fuga dal Bastione di Malek attraverso un "lungo e tortuoso scivolo polveroso", seguito dall'esplosione del bastione. Act 9 Questa cinematica aveva lo scopo di indirizzare il giocatore verso Willendorf. In essa, Ariel dice a Kain che "Le legioni della Nemesi sono in marcia da nord" e che "Weirstein e Stahlberg sono già cadute". Una versione modificata di questo dialogo è stata usata per il gioco finale, ma senza una cinematica. Assassinio di Kain in FMV Inizialmente la parte iniziale era tutta un'unico filmato in 3D che sarebbe iniziato con l'attacco di Vorador al cerchio fino alla trasformazione di Kain in vampiro. Tuttavia vi è una parte di questo nella versione finale che è giocabile in 2D con Kain umano che viene ucciso fuori dalla taverna. L'esistenza di questo filmato in 3D era completamente sconosciuto finche un membro di un forum, Master L, ha trovato un vecchio annuncio con uno screenshot di Kain umano con capelli biondi e armatura bianca. Amy Hanning (scrittrice della storia dei due Soul Reaver e di Defiance) ha gentilmente spiegato di questo filmato cancellato. Il filmato in 3D non era venuto come lo staff sperava e non conveniva rifarlo tutto da zero, visto che poi si è scelto di rendere neri i capelli di Kain, quindi è stato deciso di rendere giocabile quella parte. In seguito Chris Bruno (della Crystal Dynamics) e Tenaya (di Nosgothic Realm) hanno inviato altri screenshot di questo filmato, Crhis ha fornito il vecchio annuncio, mentre Tenaya tre screenshots in alta qualità. Inoltre, uno screenshot era presente nel materiale bonus di Defiance. Il filmato intero non è mai stato rilasciato o visto al di fuori dello staff del gioco. ASSASSINIO KAIN 1.jpg|Un vecchio annuncio di Blood Omen ASSASSINIO KAIN 2.jpg|Uno screenshot ASSASSINIO KAIN 4.jpg|Un'altra immagine del filmato in 3D ASSASSINIO KAIN 5.jpg|Ultimo screenshot rilasciato del filmato 3D ASSASSINIO KAIN 6.jpg|Uno degli screenshot nei materiali bonus di Defiance La Resistenza di Stahlberg Nella vecchia build di Blood Omen del 12 luglio 1996, la città occupata dalla Nemesi, Sthalberg, aveva almeno due case con soldati della Nemesi morti al loro interno, inoltre, entrambe le abitazioni avevano cittadini armati vivi all'interno. Nessuna di queste due abitazioni sono presenti nella versione finale del gioco. Non è noto se questa era un'implicazione intenzionale sul fatto che alcuni cittadine stessero combattendo, oppure fosse solo un problema tecnico grafico dovuto alla sostituzione di alcuni tileset delle mappe: i soldati sono circondati da sporcizia, che potrebbe rappresentare un sepolcro improvvisato sotto le assi del pavimento, oppure è semplicemente che il tileset dovesse rappresentare un campo di battaglia all'aperto, che per sbaglio sono state incluse in queste due abitazioni. Resistenza2.JPG|Soldato della Nemesi morto en:Category:Blood_Omen_cut_content Category:Materiale Rimosso